


Peg

by Basingstoke



Category: Sorority Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderplay, Pegging, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Peg

"No, seriously, you need a safeword," Leah said.

Dave groaned into the pillow. "Okay! 'Omicron.' Happy?"

"Safety and comfort are very important in a healthy sexual relationship." Leah patted his ass. "Are you comfortable?"

"About to fall asleep," Dave said. He dug his fingers into the pillow as Leah smoothed her hands over his ass and down his back. The smooth jelly of the strap-on brushed against his skin, making him shiver.

"Are you ready?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." White-knuckled now--wanting her.

"Here goes..." Her fingers, soft and short-nailed, pressed up inside him. That was familiar--they'd done that before. Nothing better than fingers in the ass.

Short nails. Lesbian hands. She'd told him about lesbian hands. She wasn't really a lesbian, but her hands were... Her fingers slid in and out, leaving him slick and wet, making him shiver and press his face into the pillow. Then her fingers slid out all the way and her hand held his hip still and he felt the jelly cock against his ass--

"Ready?" she asked again.

"Yes!"

And she pressed in.

Cock. Cock. Oh. God. Her little soft fingers and her little soft cock--Jesus, his brain was scrambled like an egg.

She fucked him slowly and gently. She fucked him until his own cock was twitching for attention, and then she pressed her soft little breasts into his back and fucked him harder.

Dave wondered for a second who was the boyfriend and who was the girlfriend here before telling himself he was an idiot. Sexually confused idiot. But. This was actually pretty simple. He had a great girlfriend who liked to experiment in bed. Yeah. Simple.

This was _completely _different from being fucked by a guy, because there were breasts involved--

"Wait," Dave gasped.

"Dave?" Leah stopped and stroked his shoulder.

"Stop for a second, I want to get something."

"Sure. Sure." Leah eased out, which--God, that was something else right there. Dave pressed his forehead into the pillow and _breathed_ as Leah settled down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He pushed himself up and kissed her shoulder. "Just--need something." He rolled off the bed and lurched for the walk-in closet.

He still had Daisy's things in a duffel bag at the bottom. Under a sweater, a football jersey, a pair of boxer shorts...

He pulled out Daisy's bra and stuffed it with her panties. He clipped on her earrings and put on her lipstick.

His lipstick now, huh.

He braced himself against the wall for a moment before walking out.

Leah lay on the bed, neon purple cock jutting up like a Muppet cobra, brushing her fingers over her nipple idly. She looked at him and her hand stopped.

Dave looked down at his bra and shrugged. Smiled a little and looked back up.

"Oh. My god," Leah said.

"Is this, um..."

"Come here." She opened her arms.

Dave crawled in on top of her, kissing her, feeling their breasts and cocks brush together, feeling like the world's biggest pervert and the world's luckiest guy all at the same time. "Stay right there, okay?" he muttered. "I want to--um--just hold still, okay?"

He looked down their bodies, trying to line himself up; finally he gave up and just crouched down, feeling--feeling for his girlfriend's cock with his ass.

Dork.

He smiled suddenly. Leah smiled back. He found her cock and pressed down.

"You are so, incredibly sexy," Leah told him, and he kissed her before straightening up and riding her like a pony.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, but finally rested one on his breast and the other on Leah's abdomen. He could feel the sweat prickle up and the muscles churn under her skin as she pushed up into him. Her fingers prowled over his shaven knees; she bit her lip and bucked her hips, almost in time. Not quite there--

Then they found a rhythm, and it was there, there, there, all the way there, somewhere, something he didn't quite know, and he tossed his head, thrashing his body against hers in an effort to find more of it; he clutched at his breast, bucking against Leah, feeling the bra tug against his back and shoulders painfully.

Leah grabbed his hand and thrust into him _hard_. He whimpered and came, splashing over her belly.

He curled up on his side. The earrings pricked his neck and the bra was twisted somehow, but he felt too mellow to mess with it.

Leah hugged him. "Good?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek, leaving a lipstick print.

She snuggled in closer. "That's good. Because I kind of want to do this again."

"Admit it, you secretly want to be a guy--"

She hit him with a pillow. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, and she kissed him, and they rolled around for a while like that.

end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547599) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela)




End file.
